


the sky's the limit

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukasa-chan's chasing Leader all over campus again~! Shouldn't we do something about it, Ritsu-chaaaan?"<br/>"No."</p><p>It's just another practice for Knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky's the limit

**Author's Note:**

> REAL SHORT IM SORRY but. that line got stuck in my head. i love leo's stupid space motifs

Tsukasa doesn’t think about it.

He really doesn’t.

Maybe he should’ve had a moment where he paused, and reconsidered the situation at hand. Reevaluated just before his feet hit the tile, leather loafers scuffed. His mother wouldn’t like it too much, he knows, he just _knows_. But he keeps running.

“ _Leeeeeeeader_!!”

There’s really no point in yelling, either. Leo Tsukinaga can’t hear anything above the orchestra in his head, voices get lost in that sort of hyperopic existence. Leo’s laughter is kinetic, it bounces off the walls. His orange hair falls out of its customary ponytail, and his jacket gets lost somewhere in between the third music room, and the soundproof practice hall. His markers leave a breadcrumb trail, and Tsukasa almost bends over to pick them up— _unacceptable_. He needs to find him, drag him back to practice. Tell him his name (why bother, _really_ ) and tell him that Knights had a live coming up, something that required _all of them_. Fluent english aside, he knows his message is loud and clear, and if Leo's waging wars with lyrics, then he’ll bring the music.

He’s going to have to run faster.

Their little roundabout ends when they reach the balcony on the fourth floor. Leo’s got one hand on the railing and one leg already hooked over the thing that separated the us, the students, from the them, near certain death. Tsukasa stops running. Skids to a halt, and his hands fly over his mouth.

Leo grins, like he’s won the world.

A salute.

“Meet me in the stars, kid~ in spaaaaaaaaaace!”

Leo flies.

Tsukasa rushes forward, delicate fingers wrapped around the metal. He looks down. The wind whips his red hair, and tugs at his blazer and tie. Is that appropriate for a funeral--

Leo’s dangling from an awning, legs sprawled out. Inelegant and _ridiculous_.

He’s still got that terrible grin, and Tsukasa lets out an exasperated (relieved) sigh he didn’t know he was holding.


End file.
